


After the Storm

by Remisaurus02 (orphan_account)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Nakia, F/F, Flashbacks, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer Okoye, Romance, Romantic Angst, Tags Are Hard, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Remisaurus02
Summary: The war against Killmonger has ended, leaving the warriors of the battle to figure out what to do next. Okoye's eyes are opened to the possibility of love after her husband's betrayal and Nakia is just the one she wants.
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/Okoye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxy_of_Ashes2906](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906/gifts).



> Hello my peeps and happy early Valentine's day to those who celebrate the fake holiday (I'm only in it for the chocolate and puns). This year me and my friend Ash have decided to write each other stories involving our OTPs and since her's is Nakia and Okoye, I'm writing this. Hope you all like it!

Children tittered around us, kicking around a ball and calling out to individual players. The sun's heat shone down on us and birds chirped a pleasant melody. To some, it might have merely been another day in the River Tribe Providence. However, to me and many others who fought the war against Killmonger, it was a symbol of our success and the enemy’s defeat. 

  
T'Challa's hand cradle the crook of my neck while I leaned on the stone wall on the exterior of my parents' apartment. "Thank you," he began and I looked over to him. His voice and smile were sincere, eyes tender. "You saved me. You saved my family. Our nation." 

"There is nothing to thank me for. It is our duty…" I paused in my speech for a moment, apprehending that not everyone aligned with my morals. “It is my duty to fight for what I love. I should have..." 

  
I’m taken off guard when suddenly the King’s lips collide with mine; rough at first before he softened the kiss. His plump lips are soft and brush over mine with precision and a contained fervent passion. I coiled away from him, putting a meter or so between us. 

“You cannot blame me, I almost died,” he said, a shadow of a grin crossing the same full lips he had just kissed me with. I looked away and felt him studying my expression. “...Nakia?”

Slowly, I shook my head. “T’Challa, I love you, but I cannot be with you.” 

“Because your duties as a War Dog come first?” He questioned, seeming like he already suspected the answer. That used to be my answer, though not anymore. Now there was a whole new reason why I could not be with him, and he would like it even less. 

  
“No. Because there is someone else.” 

Just as I suspected, his eyes widened in shock and for a split second I felt guilty, but like the fierce, independent warrior my Mama taught me to be, I straightened my spine and spoke the truth. “There are different types of love, T’Challa; platonic, romantic, the love between a father and son. And where I still love you, it is not romantic anymore. We broke up so long ago, and though I will still treasure you as a friend, I cannot be your queen or the mother of your heir.” 

  
“I worked for five years to get out of the friend-zone with you,” T’Challa said slowly; so slow that I could not decide what his tone indicated. “And I was heartbroken when we broke up. I guess I had not moved on after all these years and still held hope that you would be my queen, even after you told me you didn’t want that. It is my fault for clinging onto that fantasy.” Then to my surprise, he cracked a small smile. “Good luck, Nakia. And if this person mistreats you; I’m only one call away to beat them up if you need it.” 

  
I rolled my eyes, giggling. “I do not believe that will be an issue, but unfortunately we both know you are no match for Okoye.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ A day previously... _

  
  


“I don’t know, Nakia, these cuts are pretty deep,” Princess Shuri remarked after she shoved past the medic who was tending to my battle wounds and insisted on taking care of them herself. “And I could see the dirt on them all the way over where I was standing. You’ll need some serious treatment.” 

  
  


“Why do you think I came here instead of taking care of them at home then?” I asked, hardly flinching at the sting when she began to clean the claw marks Killmonger left on my thigh during the battle. I watched the Princess as she focused solely on my injuries. “How are you?” I finally asked. 

  
  


She shrugged. “T’Challa is impatient as fuck because he wants to honor Erik’s final wishes of being yeeted into the sea but the Council is insisted that he is buried in the royal cemetery when he recovers Uncle N’Jobu’s. Oh, and my mother is all of the sudden very overprotective of us. She didn’t even want me to come down here and help out.” 

  
  


I sighed. “Your mother just watched your brother almost die and both of you go off to battle. Can you blame her for wanting to keep you both out of harm's way and in her protection? And as for your brother, he is going through a lot right now. But I'm sure with enough time, his patience will increase." Then I grabbed her arm, gently. "But that is not what I asked. How are  _ you?" _

  
  


I saw her swallow before shaking her head. "Emotions are messy, Nakia. They're unpredictable and I can't fix them like I can my tech. So I bury my emotions  _ in  _ my tech. Baba died, so I built T'Challa a suit that he could always have on him so he wouldn't die. But he almost did anyway. Now that Erik is gone, I will use my tech to rebuild Wakanda." She shrugged. "I just don't let my emotions win. And wipe that look off your face. I'm not one of those numb, emo teenagers." 

  
  


I didn't realize I had a look on my face, but it quickly changed into an amused smile. Shuri was strong. "I'll take your word for it," I teased. 

Then the curtain around the examination area opened and Okoye stepped in, chin held high in her stoic, warrior-like stance. But that look of indifference flickered away when her eyes fell on the deep gashes in my thigh. "Nakia," she whispered, tsking. She stepped forward, leaning her spear on the supply cart and taking the cloth from Shuri. "I can take over from here, Princess. Go back to the palace. Your mother wishes to be with both of her children after the events of the day." 

  
  


With an eye roll, Shuri gave up on arguing and turned around. "I'll see you later, you two." 

  
  


Then came the questions. 

  
  


"How did this happen?" Okoye asked. Her voice was firm, but her touch was gentle as she cleaned the wound the rest of the way and applied cream to help it heal faster. 

  
  


"Killmonger had claws. It is really nothing, Okoye. I'm fine." 

  
  


She sighed and I couldn't help but notice the slight wobble of her lip. "What were you  _ thinking _ , Nakia? You could have died going up against that man." 

  
  


"So could you, but neither of us did and we won. This isn't about that though, is it?" I put a soft hand on her armored shoulder, and that simple touch caused a flow of tears that I was not expecting. "Okoye?" 

  
  


"Our marriage was doomed from the beginning," she whispered. "W'Kabi always had such different views than I did and I...I thought I could overlook it. Because I loved him. But the love has not been there for a long time. Even before the war. He knew my heart belonged to someone. Someone who wasn't him." 

  
  


My breath hitched in my throat when she cupped the back of my head and she kissed me. As my hand traveled to her cheek, I wiped away the falling tears, kissing her back with just as much love as she seemed to hold for me. 

  
  


"Can...can you come home with me?" she suddenly asked after the sentimental kiss was over. The strongest warrior had been strong for too long, and her wear was shinning from the cracks in her stoic armor. "I do not think I can face it alone now that W'Kabi is imprisoned." 

  
  


I nodded, cupping her hand with mine and rose from the table. "I will stay with you as long as you need." 

"Forever?" She asked, tears clinging to her lashes still like morning dewdrops on grass. 

"Forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to the conclusion that if it is not smut, Okoye/Nakia is not much of a popular ship 😟

Okoye has a modest house. It is a single-story; large windows for plenty of natural light and a tidy feel. There are not many decorations, other than some photographs on the mantle, some tribal paintings and the collection of her favorite spears throughout the years mounted on the wall in the entrance. As General to the Dora Milaje and Head of Border Patrol, neither Okoye nor W’Kabi had the time or interest in making the house resemble the inside of a magazine.

When we enter her house, we are still holding hands. I watch while she places her spear upon its rack, making sure it was perfect before she turns to me, the tear-trails on her eyes drying by now. "I need to change. There is some wine in the corner cupboard if you would not mind pouring it." 

I nodded and parted from her after pecking her on the cheek tenderly. I make my way to the humble kitchen off of the living room while she crossed the hall to the bedroom. The motion active light flipped on when I entered and ventured to the cupboard. I knew that Okoye extremely drank wine because of its lack of nutritional value, but after the day that we all had, and the emotions she has to be holding towards W'Kabi, I cannot say I am surprised. 

So I pour us each a glass of the rich, maroon beverage and set them on the kitchen island. I turn when Okoye arrives into the room, and I feel a small, appreciative smile spread over my lips at the sight of her. In exchange for her armor, she is clad in a red crop top with bell sleeves and a pair of black high-rise pants, both form-fitting over her stunning body. 

A Dora is required to have poise and elegance in every step; but at the same time, each movement a Dora makes is to be fierce and authoritative. I once heard that The Dora Milaje were as powerful as a weapon and as graceful as a ballerina, and Okoye was no exception. 

Despite knowing her since we were in diapers and making macaroni necklaces in the same nursery school, I am still taken off guard by her beauty at times, especially when she chooses to wear clothes like this. 

"You are staring," she pointed out; warm humor behind her tone while she sat on the stool and took a sip of her wine. "I would think after all the summers we spent sharing a dorm at camp, you would grow tired of me." 

I chuckle and relax on the stool across from her. "I could never grow tired of you. You of all people should know that even if I get tired of you with the loyal heart of a warrior you have. It's sexy." 

"Oh? I am the one with the heart of a warrior? Nakia, you fought for what you believed in even when I led the rest of the Dora Milaje to stand beside Killmonger." 

"No. You stood with what you believed in as well," I assure, cupping her hands with my own. I cannot help but notice the cool metal of her wedding ring was gone from her finger. "You made a promise to protect the throne." 

"The throne was being held my a madman," Okoye bitterly remarked. 

"And at the time, you had no reason to believe that T'Challa was alive. Killmonger was all that Wakanda had at the time. But you fought for T'Challa when you found out he was alive. You did okay, Okoye. I promise you." 

"Other than my taste in men." 

I sighed and caressed her hand, brushing my thumb over the callused palm. "Why don't we order dinner from that restaurant you like? Kani's?" 

She nodded, stretching to take a takeout menu from a nearby drawer. She handed it to me and we looked through it together, choosing what we wanted. I made the call the call to the restaurant while Okoye moved into the lounge. 

"The food should be here in forty minutes," I tell her. She acknowledged with a nod, but then she gazed at me with an odd expression. "What?""Remember the time when you stayed with me after Ayo and I broke up?"

I furrow my brows. "Of course I do. It was my first time. Why?" 

"Do you think forty minutes is enough time to redo that time? I am not so sloppy as I was." 

My first response was to giggle. "I think so. And Kani's delivery man is slow so we probably have some even extra time. But do you not believe this may be too soon?" 

"I need to get my mind off of W'Kabi," she informed. I could understand that. "I am tired, but I will never sleep if I keep thinking about him. But if we do something and I am reminded of how skilled of a lover you are, then ideally I will forget about him...or at least not miss him. I do not believe I can fully forget about the man I spent nearly a decade of my year with. That is unless you are not comfortable with it." 

"Of course, I am comfortable with it. I have always been comfortable with you." Although deep down I worry that this may simply be a one-night-stand for Okoye until she is back on her feet. No. She is a good woman. I do not believe she would be so sensitive in the labs earlier if she did not intend to have a strong relationship with me. 

"Race you to the bedroom?" I tease. 

She chuckles with a fond eye roll before she lifts me up into her muscular arms, sucking on the nook of my neck. She carries me into the bedroom that way. "I do not think you should be running on that leg, Nakia," She scolds playfully, laying me down on the bed.

And then that night, we accidentally left the delivery man waiting at the front door with our food for longer than we should have. 


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to let y'all know that I'm orphaning this work and going to start fresh with a new NakiaxOkoye (Can we PLEASE call them Nakoye) story. I feel like this one does not reflect my writing ability and honestly I just sorta hate it. so... yeah. Hope y'all understand. *Enter awkward bisexual finger guns here*


End file.
